She
by fbrennan
Summary: One shots series, Melendez POV. Past, present and (hopefully) future of Limlendez life.
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes we meet someone and feel like we have known them all our lives._

It was my first day of residency.

I woke up earlier than usual that morning; I didn't sleep at all actually. A new part of my life was starting and I was excited: I was no longer just a student; I always dreamt to be a surgeon, but not any…I wanted to be the best one, I knew I could. And now this whole thing was getting real.

I dressed for the occasion, the suit I bought the week before fit me perfectly. It costs money to make the right impression, by all means.

I walked in Hospital a whole half-hour earlier. In the frenzy of the moment, I completely forgot to eat breakfast so I decided to grab something from the cafeteria while waiting. I took place in one of the table and started looking around: men and women in their white coats were coming and going; most of them couldn't even finish their meal because the beep of their pager called them back to duty. Soon that would be my routine as well. The future I always thought so distant, it was now so close!

I was sitting there, deep in my thought, when someone bumped into my shoulder with a food tray.

"_Sorry_", a woman speaks out absentmindedly.

I turned around and then I saw her: she was wearing jeans and a comic t-shirt, her long dark hair in a ponytail, a black leather jacket and her backpack on the chair. She was sipping her coffee while reading carefully the file in her hand, the same file I had in my case of which I knew every single word: the residency program.

I kept watching her for a while, mesmerized by her presence until I noticed the watch she was wearing, saying I was late. Damn! _Great start Dr. Melendez, _I thought to myself. I collected my stuff and got up. Then, not even realizing, I found myself standing beside her.

_"__Maybe we should just get going, we don't want to be late on our first day, don't we?_" I said, just like I was talking to my best friend.

She looked puzzle and she had every right to be since we were, still, perfect strangers.

"_I'm Neil. Melendez. I'm in the surgical residency program_." I tried to explain. The faint hint of a smile on my face while blaming myself for finding me in that situation without even know how and why.

She rose and pick up her jacket and the backpack, and looking right into my eyes she said:

"_Maybe we should go then! C'mon Melendez, move it!"_

We found ourselves walking side by side. We call the lift and when the door opened, we get in together. A _ding_ and the doors closed.

"_I'm doctor Lim. Audrey Lim_", she said.

There we were, on our way for a new beginning. Together.

They say the perfect meeting happens once in a lifetime, only once, unexpectedly. And yet neither of us had any idea how perfect that meeting was.


	2. Chapter 2

It was my second week as attending surgeon at Saint Bonaventure. In a few minutes, what it was just a pretty awful damn long day, would have turned in a horrible day.

At the end of a thirteen endless hours shift, a nurse came to get me for another emergency in the OR: sixteen years old girl, involved in a car accident, several injuries and suspected internal damages. Dr. Lim was trying to fix that mess, but the patient's condition were extremely severe and she would need some help.

I didn't think twice and started running through the OR. I scrubbed in while the alarm sounds all together suggesting a very bad condition.

Lim was desperately trying to fix the patient but unsuccessfully. She gave me a quick look, her eyes asking for some help, I needed to do something:

_"__Let's start with a ECC on her. I'll make sure her heart keep on beating, so you can take care of the rest."_

She didn't argue, which was pretty unusual but that was a clue of how critical the situation was. The procedure seemed to work for a while, but when we were just getting through this, her vitals started dropping fast again and her organs failed one by one without giving us the time to figure out what was happening and try to do something.

After one more round of A.C., Lim pronounced the patient, then she miserably get out of the OR.

We lose her. We failed. For the first time as surgeons.

I reached for her, she was there, her back against the wall staring into distance.

"_You ok?"_

_"__Yes. I am. I have to tell her parents."_

_"__I'll come with you"_

_"__No. My patient. My responsibilities."_, firmly said before she started walking through the waiting area.

* * *

Once at home, a couple of hours later, I had a breakdown, a feeling of helplessness and failure. I was lying on the ground with the hands on my face, I knew that would happened eventually but maybe I wasn't ready to face it. But now I had to.

I wasn't a student anymore, I was a surgeon (as I always dreamt) and that was the burden. Making decisions, even under extreme conditions, could save or compromise a patient's life. That was a fact. I usually made the right decision and I was saving lives everyday…but sometime there would be nothing I could do or even worse…I could have make a mistake.

I fell asleep on the couch, until I woke up by someone knocking at the door. I was pretty surprised to find out it was Lim.

_"__Hey, can I come in?"_

She was pretty broken. I could see it in her eyes.

_"__Are you ok?"_

_"__No, I'm not. I had a fight with Kashal. And he's gone."_

_"__Again?!"_

"_Yes! Again!"_, she scolded me.

I never get into details of their relationship, but since I knew her, things had never gone well. Lately was even worse.

"_I have to stay here or you let me in?_"

_"__Yeah, sorry…please come in."_

She took her place on the couch.

_"__Do you mind if I eat something meanwhile? I fell asleep and I didn't eat all day…I don't even know what time is it…"_ I said.

_"__It's past eleven, sorry for that…"_

_"__No need to. I'm glad you're here…I mean: I'm sorry for what happened with Kashal, but we've had a pretty bad day and as much as I can't stand you maybe we can try and go through it together" _I told her with a little smile on my face. She was the only person in the world who could comprehend how I was feeling right now…even if she pissed me off everyday.

_"__Maybe. You're right Melendez. You're a pain in the ass, but somehow I'm here"_

_"__Do you want to grab a beer?"_

_"__Yes"_

I sat by her side handling her a bottle, than I put my legs on the coffee table.

_"__So, you're not here to talk about Kashal…aren't you?"_

_"__Not actually, that's not even a news."_

She took a sip and then started her speak.

_"__What happened today has upset me. When I came back home I needed to talk with someone and the only 'someone' to be around was him…but I admit it, that was a very bad idea."_

_"__So try again, let's see if you showing up at my apartment at 11.30pm can be a better idea. But move it Lim, I woke up at 5am this morning!"_

I smiled her to encourage her.

_"__I told him what happened, I told him that I was a wreck because we aren't be able to save that girl. He just told me that it should be normal for a surgeon and that this can happen and it should be better for me to get used to it. He told me I shouldn't be so dramatic…that's when I snapped!"_

She was a mix of anger and desperation. Then she went on, almost whispering while tears started streaming down her face.

"_What happened Neil? We had everything under control!...What happened? Why we lost her? Where we get wrong?"_. I never saw her like that: she cried all she's ever going to cry.

_"__Hey…"_

And then I grabbed her, and I just held her until her breathing return to normal.

_"__Listen Aud…we did everything we could. Despite this, we couldn't save her. It happened. And unfortunately it will happen again, you know this. We could also make mistakes, that's the price we pay to become the best."_

_"__Don't even try to say that this is normal and we must get used…"_ she angrily said, pulling me away.

_"__Calm down! I'm not saying that. I just said that this will happen again, you know better than that. But no, we'll never get used to this feeling. It will hurt so bad every time, but maybe we can learn to deal with it and go through this in a less dramatic way. I don't want to be some surgeon who remain indifferent to a patient's death…"_

_"__You're not like this, Neil. And you'll never be. You're an asshole, but just to your colleagues. When you're with your patients, you always show your best side."_

_"__Thank you, colleague"_

_"__You're welcome"_

We stayed there quietly, her head reclining on my shoulder, my arm around her. I was discovering that besides pissing each other off (most of the time), it seemed we were able to calm us down as well. She had a soothing effect on me and I liked it.

"_Feeling any better?"_

_"__Yep, it seems so. I must be honest, Melendez: as a colleague, you're really obnoxious but…you're not so bad as a friend"_

_"__I know…I have to admit something too"_

_"__What?"_

_"__I was torn between surgery and psychology…"_ I said chuckling.

_"__Idiot"_

We both laughed and when she looked at me I was happy to see her smile back.

"_Listen…I have a plan"_ I proudly announced.

_"__I'm all ears…go on!"_

_"__We're two young surgeons, and we're so damn good."_

_"__Yes. We are"_

_"__We're going to be soon the best surgeons, despite our failures or some mistake. When we'll have days like this, we'll meet up for a beer after our shifts. How about that?"_

_"__Sounds like a good plan!"_

_"__Ok then, we've a deal!"_

_"__Maybe I should go now…"_

_"__Where exactly? It's almost 2 am…stay here tonight. I'll be so kind to let you choose between my bed and the couch…"_

_"__That's very kind of you, Melendez…Your couch will be good."_

_"__Good night then." _I wish her with a smile.

_"__Good night. And thank you…for all this."_

* * *

When I woke up the morning after, she was gone…but there was a note on the table.

_We're a team. Whatever you lack, I got you.  
We will balance each other out. Minor setback?  
Guess we'll make a major comeback. Bad Day?  
Well, I promise you a better night. You need support?  
I'll be your backbone. I'll keep you motivated and at the top, always.  
As long as you appreciate me and remain consisten, you don't ever have to doubt my loyalty.  
You got me. I got us._

_Aud._


	3. Chapter 3

_I wasn't expecting this audience and followers…thank you all, I'm so glad!_  
_I'm very open to suggestions, but I can't promise to follow them. I'm just writing down Limlendez situations that pop up in my mind not necessarily in a chronological order, that's why I based the story as a one-shots series, even if they're connected. Also, I wanted to give a common factor to the whole narrative and that is the reason for the Melendez-POV (but maybe this will change…who knows?)._

_So, here we go with our first flash-forward…let's jump in their future!_

* * *

The clock read 7pm, our dinner was in the oven and Audrey would have been home in less than an hour. Right on time for a nice quiet dinner for the two of us. Just one loose thread to tie up, but I would do my best to settle things in due time.

In the next room the TV was on, "Let it go" from Frozen was playing for the fourth time in this ordinary afternoon while a certain little extraordinary 'Princess Elsa' was tapping her foot in time with her favorite character.

She amazed me every time. She had stars in her big brown eyes, the dark hair streaming behind her back and those dimples on her cheeks made her our blissful and sweet heaven on earth. Everyone agreed about her to look like me, which was quite clear actually, but I could perfectly see her mom in her gaze and this filled my heart with joy every time.

"Come on Princess Elsa, is bath time!" I announced.

"Why are you calling me Princess Elsa?" asked in her quiet little voice.

"Oh sorry…aren't you Elsa? That was such a good performance, I should get confused here!"

She giggled.

"I'm still Amy, daddy!"

"Oh…good thing. I was starting to worry you could turn this house into a realm of ice and snow!"

She laughed even more.

"Let's go now, you still need a bath!"

"Why?"

"Because it's almost bedtime and you know that a real princess need a good relaxing bath before going to sleep" I tried to persuade her while picking her up.

"I'm not a real princess, daddy…and I want to wait for mommy to come home"

"You will. She's on her way. But I'm sure you want to be all clean and fresh for her. Don't you?" I explained coming upstairs.

"Yes"

"That's my girl!"

"Why I'm your girl, daddy?" she asked after a while.

"Because you're being so kind and you're doing very well and I'm proud of you."

"Why are you proud of me?"

I grinned at her and kept bearing that endless cycle of whys.

"Because…sweetheart…you are a smart, empathetic, very confident and determined child. And Mom and I love you very much." I told her, while placing a kiss on her little nose.

Before she could add another why on the list, I distracted her proposing to sing something…that would allow me to speed things up and to prevent the soap-in-my-eyes drama.

While I dried her hair, the inquisitive side of her showed up again.

"Why Princess Elsa has a little sister and I don't?"

"Because…" I stalled, trying to buy time since I didn't know what to say "…because, mija, not every child has a sibling"

"Why?"

"For a number of reasons…"

"But why _I_ don't?" asked again, emphasizing the subject of the question.

I knew she wouldn't give up, she was a mini Lim after all, but after fifteen years experience with the original version I knew better how to even the odds.

"Why do you want a little sister, nene?" I asked her back.

"I need someone to play Anna."

"That's it?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, we'll figure it out! I'll talk with mommy…you know she's the real boss here!"

We chuckled together and I tickled her hoping to end up the question. She giggled again and I couldn't think that this was the sweetest sound I'd ever hear in my whole life.

After putting her on her Mulan's PJ's, I carried her towards the Disney themed bedroom.

"Daddy, how are babies made?"

This was exactly what I was afraid of. Thank God I heard Audrey announcing she was back home.

"We're upstairs Aud, getting ready for bedtime! Come here…I may need some help! Hurry up!"

She was my lifeline in that moment and I was hoping her entry would be enough to distract our little inquisitor…

"Hey you two…how did it go today?" she said while joining us with her unique smile and greeting us with a kiss.

"Mommy!" she welcomed her back with a high-pitched voice.

"Can I have a kiss from my little Ai?" asked Audrey, claiming for some cuddles.

My perfect world was right there, in front of me, hugging and kissing and sharing mandarin terms of endearment.

After some more cuddles, Amy was still looking for an answer…

"Mommy, how are babies made?"

"Well sweetheart, when a Mommy and Daddy love each other, they come together to make a baby."

My brow was furrowed, my mouth slightly opened, eyes quizzical.

"C'mon Lim, are you kidding me?"…I whispered at her.

"What? Do you really want to talk about birds and bees with her?" she answered me back.

Meanwhile, that response seemed to be enough for our little one. In fact, she slept under her covers, claiming for her goodnight kisses and after properly having met her demands, we left her room.

We silently get back downstairs, just in case, then we started to set the table for dinner.

"When did she become so talkative? I'm not prepared for her to grow up…" I asserted.

"C'mon Neil! She's just a very curious three years old and she knows what she wants…but it's no time to act the part of the wistful dad. She still is your baby girl!", she mocked me.

"I'm just saying that time's going by so fast! It seems like only yesterday when she came into this world…"

"Well …you really think you can go on like this? I'm pretty sure to remember we had other plans for tonight…"

"And we still do" I told her before kissing her slowly.

We cleared dishes everything in the kitchen and we headed to our sofa, it was time to share our bourbons.

We relaxed leaning on each other, just enjoying the moment in silence.

"What?" she asked me.

"I didn't say anything!"

"No but, there's something on your mind, I can tell it…spill it out, Melendez!"

"God, you scare me sometime. You know me so well…"

"I wouldn't have married you otherwise…"

"That's so sweet honey, thank you!" I placed another kiss on her lips.

"So what…?"

"Well…Amy asked me why she doesn't have a little sister and Princess Elsa does"

"Oh…that's where her previous answer came from"

"Yep…it all started like that"

"So do you think we should talk about having one more Melendez around?"

"Don't say like that…you make it sound terrible! And then, she may look like me but she's definitely a Lim!"

We chuckled, then we looked in each other eyes.

"Seriously Neil, do you really want this?"

"Maybe…but I think we should share our thoughts on this topic."

"OK. You go first?"

"OK. Here's my two cents. My life has been a blissful since when you and I met, you know that. You're the love of my life and you always will be that's why we would have a perfect life even if there would be just the two of us. But we've been blessed with Amy coming and we must be honest saying that she is definitely our best outcome! I think it would be a pity not to try again…after all I deserve a second chance to have a mini-me."

"I…I have thought about it many times, I dreamt to actually…and I knew you would be in. I can't even explain how much I love being a mom…"

"I suppose the same much I love being a dad."

"Having Amy around me, around us, is incredible. So it's not that I wouldn't like to have another baby… I'm just afraid we wouldn't be so lucky again and we couldn't make it, Neil…. Last time I've blowing out my birthday candles there were more than 40…" she said a little sadly.

"I know better, I was there to help!" I told her, tightening her.

"Listen Aud…if we do want to make a try, we will do it together. Let's give us a chance. Defeat doesn't exist as long as we're together! There will be a lot of _irresponsible_ mind-blowing lovemaking and eventually one more Limlendez baby…that's it!"

She had still her eyes bright with tears, but she was finally smiling again.

"Did you say _irresponsible_ mind-blowing lovemaking?"

"Yes, let me show you…", I whispered in her ear before losing ourselves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I apologize for the lack of updates but I'm moving in a new house and with my work and everything is kind of difficult to update regularly.  
I want to thank you all for your reviews, I'm sorry if I somehow disappoint your expectations but I never said this story was a prologue ****J****As I said, you will read one-shot stories all belonging to the same "Limlendez possible universe" but not in a chronological order: there will be something from their past, something from their present, something else from their future.**

**The reason why I decided to introduce Amy's character is because I thought it could be useful to dig deep in their past…in the end, her questions and her whys do and will represent ours. So, look at her like a little probe that will make them tell their story.**

**Also, it would be very nice to read some new fanfiction on these two…someone among you could experiment with writing a new ff! C'mon girls…it is fun after all and we have still 3 months ahead before the new season begin.**

* * *

_And sometimes if you're really lucky, you'll find out that your soulmate was disguised as your best friend the whole time._

"Nice one, Lim" I noticed her, still catching my breath after some great makeup lovemaking.

"Are you struggling with math, Melendez?…I counted at least three."

We both laughed, then I kissed her soundly just to confirm how much I loved her.

We were spooning in bed, enjoying that moment between us. It has been a rough day at work, we disagreed on a difficult case and that had created some tension grown into an argument.

It has always been like this between us…harassing and provoking each other to add fuel to the fire. When we were residents this stuff drove me crazy, then things started to change and this special challenge keep turning me on. And I knew it was the same for her. After all, that was exactly what brought us together. Not Andrews, not the bourbon…just the two of us pushing ourselves to the very limit.

"What are you thinking?" she asked me.

"Just some thoughts about us" I said loosely.

"As for example?" she asked, running her fingers on my chest.

"That…even if it's just over a year, it's seems to me we've been together since day one", I confessed.

"Indeed, I've been putting up with you for more than ten years…unfortunately I have a complaint here…"

"What?"

"I've had the chance to explore your most interesting side only in the last fifteen months…I want make up for the lost time", she said kissing my lips while running her hand down my waist.

"We've a lifetime to make it…" I whispered in her year before kissing her back. I didn't realize, at first, that I really said out loud what I meant to say for some time and now…it was in the air.

"Are you romancing with me?" she asked, looking me in the eyes.

"I didn't even start yet. I can do better", I declared challenging her again.

"Let's see what you got…"

"Fine! Close your eyes!" I ordered.

She obeyed without questioning and I turned to open the drawer of my nightstand to pull out the little black box. I removed the ring and placed the empty box between us, next to her hand but slightly hidden from the linens.

"You can open your eyes now", I told her while I was looking at her with my best poker face.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"There is something between us" I stated.

She was looking at me, a question in her eyes.

"Literally Aud…there's something between us, look it up!" I said with a smile.

She started to flip through the sheets, missing the little package. I let her handle for a while, then not wanting to wait any longer, I took her hand and I started my talk.

"You know that you're my best friend and I'm pretty sure that you're the love of my life. You've always been there for me, as I've always been there for you. We've been always challenging each other, but we've just always had each other's backs…and that is what makes our relationship so special, unique and solid. I'm so grateful to have you in my life and I want to make sure you'll be around me for the rest of it…I mean, I guess…what I'm trying to say is I want you to let yourself have a future with me…" I paused, just to chill out before pronouncing the four fateful words.

Before I could say another word, she put a finger on my lips "Yes, I do."

"But I didn't' even ask yet…" I said, pretending to claim.

"Sorry love, but you weren't getting to the punch!" she replied.

We smiled, kissing each other and wiping away our tears.

"Come on, please ask me again…" she said gently.

"Audrey Lim, would you like to marry me?"

"Yes, I do…so we're good now?" she asked.

"Not yet, I guess this should be your", I said putting the ring on her finger and without any other words, we lied down holding each other just making memories of that moment for the future.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the end of my shift and I was packing my things before going home to Audrey and Amy.

We had a relaxing family weekend ahead and actually I couldn't tell which was the one more excited among us; we've been making plans for tonight including crappy food, a family movie, cuddles and everything in between, then tomorrow we would have spent the day at the zoo before going visit Gabi on our way home.

While approaching to the elevator, I gave a call home.

"Hi! What are my girls doing?"

"Hey! We're just getting ready for tonight. Are you done?"

"Yep…heading to the car, right now. Thirty minutes and we can kickoff our weekend"

"Perfect, see you in a while then. Love you"

"Love you too".

* * *

About half an hour later I was parking in our driveway.

Before actually getting into the house, my little girl rushed to hug me.

"Daddy!"

"Hi _hermosa_!" I greeted while holding Amy and throwing kisses upon her.

"Stop daddy, you're tickling me!" she said giggling.

"Where's mommy?" I asked

"I'm here! Setting the table…" Audrey answered from the other room.

"What a great smell! What have you cooked for dinner?"

"Tonight's selection, sir: yan su ji with stir-fried water spinach" illustrated Audrey.

"Mmmh…delicious! Did you make it all on your own?" I asked feigning surprise already knowing what the answer was.

"I just helped. We have the best chef in town here, Miss Amy Melendez. Haven't you heard of her?"

"Of course I have! She's my favorite!"

Amy was chuckling.

"Mommy, you forgot the special dish..." she said winking.

"Right! We have made also stinky tofu...to eat with the TV."

"Eeeew! I'm not going to eat it…you know that?" I said with a stink face.

They both laughed, clearly expecting my reaction would be exactly that.

"Daddy, we prepared also nachos for you!"

"Really? I'm so spoiled!" I said kissing both mom and daughter.

"Let's have dinner now! Go, wash your hands!"

* * *

Once done cleaning up the table, we moved in the family room and we lay down on the couch.

"Ready to pick the movie?" I asked

"Can we watch Frozen?" proposed Amy

"Honey, what about something different?" observed Audrey

"Yes, mommy's right! We have The Lion King, Zootopia, Mary Poppins, Despicable Me, The Little Mermaid, Mulan…here! What about Tangled?"

"Tangled is fine. She's a tomboy princess, just like mommy!" she said looking up to her mother.

In that precise moment, Audrey's phone rang and she stood up to answer the call.

I saw the look on her face and I knew there were problems.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It was Reznick. Multi-car collision, close to 50 victims, some critical…we need to go back to the hospital, they need us. I'll go change into something and call Joanna…"

"OK. I'll go tell Amy…"

That was the worst task. Ending our big night and explaining our girl that she would have spent the night with her babysitter, instead of mom and dad as it was planned.

"Why you have to go? I don't want you to go!" was her reaction, as predictable.

"_Mija_, I know…we would want to stay here with you but unfortunately a bad thing happened and there's a lot of people who needs us. You know mommy and I can save those people. Will you be so brave to help us in this? It would be very helpful if you could be a good girl and stay here at home with Joanna. we will do our best to come back as soon as possible, I promise." I told her, holding her tight and kissing her forehead.

"OK. Can you tell Johanna to let me sleep in your bed, though?" she said in a sad tone, with tears in her eyes.

"Of course _nene_. We'll tell her."

"Johanna will be here in five minutes", announced Audrey. She sat back near Amy and embraced her. She whispered some mandarin words and kissed her cheek while Amy hugged her as tight as she could.

* * *

On our way to the hospital we were feeling miserable: we left Amy crying on Johanna's lap and that was always so difficult to bear. Johanna was our neighbors' daughter and was in her first year of med school, but she was always willing to babysit for Amy.

"I feel so bad", said Audrey

"I know, I feel the same", I said, holding her hand

"What happened to the old Dr Lim and Dr Melendez? The ones who dive in every emergency situation, adrenaline pumping on full…" she asked with a sad smile on her face.

"They're still here…or at least, they'll be back as soon as we'll scrubbed in!" I smiled back, trying to reassure her.

"So now we're some sorts of superheroes leading a double life just like Bruce Wayne/Batman kind of thing?"

"Pretty much…I'd say something along the lines of Mister Incredible and Elasticgirl" we laughed, releasing our tension.

"Here we are", she said while approaching our parking.

"Let's do our best and we'll be back home in a breeze!"

* * *

We walked back to the house at 2am, Johanna was still awake sitting on the kitchen table and studying. After having thanked her and said goodbye, we went upstairs and finally get ready for the night.

Amy was already sleeping right in the middle of our bed, embracing her stuffed Olaf. We silently crawled into bed, took sometime to watch her sleep and after kissing each other goodnight we finally fell asleep.

* * *

The morning after I woke up at 8am, Amy was awake and was playing with her mother's hair.

"Ehi, let mommy get some sleep"

"Morning daddy" she whispered

"Did you sleep well in our bed?"

"Yes. Did you and mommy save those people?"

"Yes, yes we did…and thank you for your help. It means a lot to mommy and I knowing that you're always so good"

Meanwhile I realize Audrey was awake as well and I reached across the bed to take her hand.

We took a few minutes to snuggle each other and cherishing that precious moment.

"I didn't want you to go work last night. I wanted to watch _Tangled_ with you" stated Amy suddenly.

"Well sweetheart, sometimes there might be some setbacks…you know stuff just happens and things don't go exactly how you figure it out, but there's always a way to fix it. We can watch the movie now…" I tried to explain.

"But it's not fair. We had a plan", she said. The good girl role was hard to play.

"Setbacks are a part of life, _Ai_", said Audrey "I will tell you something: a few years ago, daddy and I had a big plan…then a setback happened and we had to change it."

"What plan did you have?" Amy asked curiously.

"We had planned to get married in March..." I confessed…

"…but then a certain thing happened and we had to postpone the wedding." Aud said.

"Why?"

"Because we found out we were having you", Audrey continued.

"And you're the most blessed setback ever happened…" I assured her.

Amy smiled, she loved to know this little thing about us.

"See? Setbacks can be surprisingly good", I pointed out.

"Daddy's right. And then we get a new wedding date and this time we also had the most beautiful flower girl by our side." Audrey said to her.

"I was your flower girl!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yes you were! Now, let's get back on our track and focus on our plan for the weekend! Happy Hollow Park is waiting for us, c'mon!"


End file.
